Negima Monster Girls
by Sokka The Man
Summary: Inspired by Okayado's manga one shot Deadline Summoner. Read as Negi disappears after having a month to teach his class into the world of monsters. The girls from Negi's class will be summoned there one by one in the form of monster girls. This story is a harem story and is just getting started. The crazy adventures are just about to begin! Rated M for ecchi and harem.


_**This is**__** a crossover of Okayado's manga oneshot Deadline Summoner. But, because the manga was a oneshot. I feel like I can change the world a bit to fit my plot. In this story the class has had 4 months to know their teacher and no one has found out that he is a wizard. The only problem is that other than wind spells, he isn't that proficient. But, soon a terrible accident shall happen that will forever change his life. I make no claims to own any of Okayado's work or Ken Akamatsu's works in Deadline Summoner or Negima!**_

Negi was inside the library as he was being spied on by Nodoka Miyzazki. She looked at him while he was in their library. He was looking at various folklore books about magic, monsters and mythical worlds. She watched him pull another book off the shelf.

He read out loud out the book called 'Live Earth', "The world of Live Earth is in the same area as earth, only on a different plane. Having the same continents as this world; only populated by Half Monsters, Monsters and Sentients. In the world of Live Earth, the only way to use magic is by using a medium of all people's mana. Whether that medium is words, potions or items they are all mediums. And items are perhaps the most powerful of mediums. While words allow precision and quickness of your spells; potions allow variety. But, items provide the most powerful spells to be used while the spells are limited. Perhaps the most powerful item was the staff of infinity summoning. The staff allowed the summoner to summon an infinity companions that are rather powerful. But, long ago a powerful summoner dismissed this staff to a world that no from Live Earth knows about."

Negi nodded as he then put the book back and reached for a bowl of dry cereal. He wasn't looking as his hand went about. His hand hit the bowl by accident as he gasped and turned to try and grab the falling bowl. The bowl broke on the ground as the frosted flakes flew all over the floor.

Nodoka gasped as she went up to him as she said to him, "Uh, sensei, do you need help?"

Negi shook his head as he said to her, "No, I'll go get the broom."

Negi walked away and traveled through the aisle of the library's book selves. He went towards the back as he saw an elevator and a janitor's closet. He opened the door to see inside a gnarled staff with a broom head at the end.

He lifted a brow as he picked up the staff and the broom head fell off. He gasped as the staff began to glow sensing his mana as he felt himself begin to vanish.

Nodoka had followed her teacher as she walked through the aisles. She found her teacher as she watched him pull open the closet. He began to be eclipsed in a bright blue light as the light had a powerful bright flash of light. She looked everywhere she could as she wanted to find the desire of her vision.

_**In another world**_

Negi slowly woke in a field of salt and minerals as he grabbed his glasses. He put them on his face as he looked at the world around him.

He slowly stood up as he saw that his clothes were all tattered. The sun was high in the sky and the heat pouring down on the young man. The only blessing he could tell was the gale of a wind blowing at him.

He looked around and saw the staff lying beside him. He took up the staff as his hand slightly glowed blue. It was a gnarled walking stick twice his height. He saw that it had emerald lines going from its 'N' shaped head to the bottom. The lines were glowing carrying energy from his arm that was glowing blue and converting it into green. The lines were like veins in a body and he could sense a form of life in the staff.

Negi was determined to learn more about the staff. But, he knew that his situation demanded to see out shade from the sun. This did surprise him as there were two suns, one 5 times bigger than the other. But, still two suns, both yellow with the smaller one having a light red hue making it look like a yellow orange.

Negi began to walk as he draped the clothing over his head to provide some shade. He walked as he leaned on the staff. He peered into the vast distance as he saw nothing in the distance.

_**At Mahora Academy**_

The students in the classroom of 3-A were all worried. Nodoka hadn't showed up that day claiming to be sick. Ayaka said with pleading worry, "Where is my dear Negi?"

Asuna said to the over dramatic shotacon, "You dummy, he's probably sick."

Ayaka said to her with a frown, "Well, I'm going to find him and nurse him back to health."

Asuna then pulled out a ruler as she went on the attack of the blushing blonde. Ayaka gagged as she was hit on the head straight down the middle. She hit the floor as she groaned that made her growled in irritation.

Ayaka stood up as she then said to Asuna, "I will find him and you will not interfere!"

Ayaka walked out of the building as he went to the bike station. As she got on the bike she went towards the city to look. As she was peddling on her bike she found a row of stores and kiosks.

_**Back in Live Earth at the salt flat**_

Dreary Negi finally saw a small village ahead of him that was by a pair of stone pillars. Along the pillars of stone were sets of stairs that led to doors into the spire side.

Several creatures were seen walking the steps or were seen standing around the five stone spires. The creatures were made lightning and seemed to be human looking with the exception that their feet were like lightning striking the earth. Their hair was stretched to the small personal thunder cloud that each had floating above them.

Negi saw one of them look to him and saw his staff. Gasping the lightning elemental walked up to him looking rather beautiful. He has blue 'skin' made of light that brought out his near white lights. He wore mineral made clothes like a shirt and a pair of pants.

Negi heard the elemental talk to him, "Are you a Venturer?"

Negi knowing he was a wizard and in a world obviously occupied by magic, "Yes, I am. As a matter of fact, I am a wind wizard."

Smiling the lightning elemental asked him, "Can you please tell me if you can help us?"

Negi feeling a bit tired and dehydrated, "Can I get some water and some place to sleep? I'll help you with whatever you need."

Smiling the elemental bowed to him, "Three hours of rest and a bowl of water coming up. Please, dome to my house."

Negi followed the elemental man to a set of stairs. They walked up the stairs of minerals getting to a door. The door was opened by the elemental as Negi walked inside. A clay bowl was filled with water as it was given to Negi. He took the bowl as he drank the water slowly.

After Negi was done drinking the bowl of water the elemental showed him to a cot. As he went to the cot he fell asleep on the stone made bed. Darkness fell as he went into a slumber.


End file.
